bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Hailstorm Armor Reeze
Hailstorm Armor Reeze Skill 'Eternal Star Life (Negates all status ailments, recovers HP each turn & damage taken boosts BB gauge) 'Burst 'Hail Dissolution (16 combo on all foes, probable Paralysis, Sick, adds Paralysis, Sick effects to attack & removes all status ailments; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 16 BC) 'Brave Burst Unleashed Armor: Rift Rise (18 combo on all foes, greatly boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, boosts Def relative to Rec for 3 turns & removes all status ailments; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Terminus Ad Quem (22 combo on all foes, removes all status ailments & probable resistance against 1 KO attack; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill To the Unlonely (Adds status ailment negation effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns & 20% boost to all parameters when Reeze's Armor is equipped) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Reeze was a highly sought unit when she first came out thanks to her Leader Skill negating status ailments. It served a great purpose for Trial 002, preventing Grahdens from paralyzing the squad. As the days passed by, Reeze’s relevance in the squad slowly diminished. But now, Reeze got a 7* form! What do you know? Good things come after waiting for a good while. Leader Skill Score: 8/10 This isn’t all too shabby, but not the best either. Reeze negates status ailments, which is a really nice effect. However, there really isn’t a point in having Reeze as the lead to negate status ailments. Reeze can already negate status ailments with her Extra Skill-applied BB/SBB. Besides, one can’t just rely on a Leader Skill effect to negate status ailments due to Leader Skill locks. Reeze also provides a small HoT effect with her Leader Skill. This is a very small effect, but can come in useful when paired with other HoT buffs provided by BB/SBB. With enough stacking, it can potentially counter most DoT debuffs. Reeze also provides a 3-4 BC fill when units are attacked, which is a very nice way to counter BC drop resistance. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Reeze's BB utilizes a 260% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal moderate damage due to Reeze’s low damage modifier. Reeze has a 45% chance of inflicting Paralysis and Sickness. These status ailments are very useful. However, Paralysis is heavily resisted by many bosses to the point where it has very little relevance. Injury can come in useful since many bosses are vulnerable to it, lowering their damage output. Most importantly, Reeze removes all status ailments, acting as a viable status cleanser. Status ailments are everywhere throughout the game and carrying a status cleanser already makes the battle a lot easier that way. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Reeze's SBB utilizes a 480% damage modifier, which is lower than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal very high damage thanks to Reeze’s self buffs. On the topic of the self buffs, Reeze buffs herself with a 200% boost to all of her stats. This is a very beneficial buff to herself as she will be the unit utilize very high stats in the entire party. Unfortunately, due to the buff being a self buff, other units won’t be able to utilize this. Though, fortunately, Reeze provides a Def conversion buff, boosting Def relative to 50% of units’ Rec. This is indeed stackable with the normal Def buffs, which is a huge significance to reducing damage. High-end content requires high Def buffs to survive the deadliest of attacks, making Def buffs a necessity. Just like BB, Reeze removes status ailments. Not much more to explain there. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Reeze's UBB utilizes the typical 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. Damage will be moderate due to the average modifier. Reeze also removes status ailments, just like her BB and SBB. Reeze provides all units each a 50% chance of acquiring the Angel Idol buff. This widespread effect is extremely useful in situations where units can barely tank hits to the point where Angel Idol buffs become necessary. As risky as it may be, the Angel Idol buff can save units on a large scale. Besides, Reeze’s UBB can recycle this Angel Idol buff whenever the OD gauge fills. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Reeze adds status negation for 3 turns, which is essential to have on a status cleanser such as Reeze herself. This is important to have, especially since Reeze will be the one removing status ailments to grant assurance and safety from them. Reeze also gets a sweet 20% parameter boost when equipped with her own armor. Reeze will be receiving stat buffs after stat buffs after stat buffs. Most importantly, Reeze receives a 60% HP boost from her Extra Skill and Reeze’s Armor combined. Arena Score: 8/10 Reeze has a 42 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest Drop Check tso use in the game. Reeze's Atk is quite high, allowing it to deal considerable amounts of damage. Reeze's AI is also pretty good too, fitting best in the top slot thanks to its high chance of proccing BB when enemies are above 50%. As a lead, Reeze isn’t seen much. Status ailments don’t serve a huge problem in Arena so Reeze isn’t much of a required lead. The BB fill when attacked is nice, but units will already have their gauges filled and ready to use on the second turn unless BC production is very low. Stats Score: 8/10 HP and Atk are very high. However, Def and Rec are on the low side. In terms of typing, my type preference for Reeze is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Reeze is, without a doubt, an amazing status cleanser. Being a status cleanser who buffs herself with the strongest buffs, Reeze become a formidable threat. Because status ailments are everywhere in the game, there really shouldn’t be any reason why you wouldn’t need a status cleanser, such as Reeze. Sphere Recommendations *Reeze's Armor & Heresy Orb *Reeze's Armor & Fallacy Orb *Reeze's Armor & Impiety Orb *Reeze's Armor & Schism Orb Conclusion Total Score: 8.1/10 Reeze, one of the Six Armors, makes a reappearance to the metagame once again. Speaking of Six Armors, how many of Beiorg’s Armor are you aiming for? 1 2 3 4 5 6+ Comment below on what you think of Reeze! Remember when she was meta as a 5*? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Blizzard God Karl *Immortal Beast Sargavel *Rose Empress Tora *Deimos Thunderborn Category:Blog posts